


Sucre

by Nelja



Category: Les Rougon-Macquart - Emile Zola, Son Excellence Eugène Rougon - Emile Zola
Genre: Classics, F/M, Power Play, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors d'une soirée mondaine, Clorinde croise Eugène "par hasard" et lui fait goûter des petits gâteaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucre

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ont été créés par Emile Zola.

\- Ah, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ici !

Clorinde affichait un étonnement de collégienne, comme si quiconque avait pu douter de voir Rougon à la fête de l'Impératrice. Lui, réellement surpris, encaissait un rude coup. Il eut la faiblesse de se demander si c'était volontaire, si elle avait poussé quelque part, tiré quelque part sur la chaîne de ses contacts louches, s'était faite inviter juste pour le retrouver là. Plus que la présence de Clorinde, son propre trouble le prenait en traître, devant sa robe très-décente pourtant, son sourire très-faux. C'était moins de promesses que toutes les fois où ils s'étaient vu dernièrement, mais plus de risques, devant tout ce monde, la foule prête à colporter les rumeurs les plus choquantes, les vérités qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient inventer par-dessus.

Et voilà qu'il esquivait devant une petite fille, qu'il répondait des phrases obliques, un salut qui s'enfuyait déjà. Bien sûr, elle lui dénia cette manoeuvre, et prit son bon ami par le bras, commençant déjà à lui nourrir de force les dernières rumeurs. N'est-ce pas que telle comtesse couchait avec tel député, dont Rougon ne pouvait discerner le nom, tant le sang lui bouillonnait aux oreilles - c'était amusant de les imaginer, n'est-ce pas ? Et telle jeune fille avait une bien jolie robe, Clorinde aurait bien essayé la même, mais dans une autre couleur, un autre tissu, et plus décolletée. Elle s'appuyait sur son bras presque virilement, comme un camarade, mais c'était toujours plus que ce qu'elle l'avait laissé toucher récemment, comme si tout ce monde indifférencié, complices et ennemis, était autant une sécurité pour elle qu'un danger pour lui. Et au milieu de cette pluie de piques et d'attouchements qui attisaient ses sens comme les banderilles rendant fou le taureau au centre de l'arène, elle avait parfois des remarques tout à fait justes. C'était comme si elle tentait de le séduire en étalant son intelligence de la même façon que son corps, lui en laissant voir juste un peu, comme un secret fou juste entre eux deux, pour tout dissimuler à nouveau derrière un foulard de soie ou une plaisanterie frivole.

\- Et n'est-ce pas que les gâteaux sont délicieux ? Presque aussi bons que chez nous. En Italie, les bonbons donnent envie d'y dormir, tellement ils sont doux. Attendez, je vais vous faire goûter.

Rougon voulut protester, mais cela le compromettrait peut-être plus encore que d'accepter, attirant l'attention par le scandale. Déjà Clorinde avait saisi une friandise étouffante de sucre, et, de ses doigts nus, la portait à la bouche de Rougon, avec une familiarité choquante. Et lui se sentait comme une grande bête, en terrain défavorable, ne sachant ni monter à l'assaut ni faire retraite honorable. Il voulait lécher ces doigts blancs qui effleuraient ses lèvres, ou les mordre, ou même saisir cette main tout entière et la clamer sienne. Et en même temps, il était furieux contre lui-même et contre Clorinde, se sentant esclave de ses propres désirs et d'elle qui les maniait comme un fouet.

\- Vous pouvez être bien gentil, tout de même, dit-elle, moqueuse. Vous pouvez avoir cette main, vous savez ? Il vous suffit de demander.

Il croqua dans la friandise, plus légère qu'il aurait cru, plus écoeurante aussi. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent presque violemment. Elle retira brusquement sa main, puis sembla savourer l'autre moitié comme mettant la dernière touche à un piège dangereux. Et lui crut un instant que le carcan de la société, des regards, des murmures qui s'élevaient déjà, ne l'empêcheraient pas de se compromettre aussi bien qu'ils avaient coupé sa fuite.

Il reprit emprise sur lui-même, pourtant, tua ses instincts d'homme comme un animal civilisé et prit congé. Il aspirait à se laisser blesser mais refusait d'être capturé, suffisamment gorgé d'elle pour ne plus devoir la regarder, se régalant secrètement de son désir primal et insatisfait presque autant qu'il aurait pu jouir de la possession.

Et Clorinde, toute petite soudain, le regarda s'éloigner, amusée plus que dépitée, admiratrice plus que furieuse, mais avec une certitude renouvelée qu'elle devait gagner ce combat-là.


End file.
